7 Spirits of the Sky
by hypnosia
Summary: many generations had passed the 10th Generation Vongola Guardians will have their Guardian Spirits, will they succeed to tame them? or will they die?, find out, I need 6 ocs...apply if interested,curious its up to you, not interes ted just read...
1. Prologue

**7 Spirits of the Sky**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING…**

**Name:  
Nickname:  
Chronological Age (Past Age):  
Biological Age (Present age):  
eyes/Color:  
Hair/color/style:  
Clothes/Looks:  
****Gender:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Personalities:**

**Past:**

**Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Hobbies:**

**Spirit Profiles:**

**Race (Elf, Fairy, Sprite, Enchanter or Witch):  
Element (Based on Vongola Flame):  
Rank:  
Beast Form (only 1):  
Weapon Form (Attack & Defense):  
Unique Ability:  
Side Effect / Limitation:  
Weakness:  
Risk Level:  
**

**History:  
Current Location (1 of 7 Continent):  
Former Owner:  
Requirements:**

**Question:  
Who is your favorite Character?,(at least 1):  
Who do you want your OC to be with?:  
What is the reason of your OC why HE/SHE joins the family:  
what is your character's love life gonna be?:  
What is your character's life in this story?:  
what kind of first meeting with your favorite character and other ocs gonna be?:  
what is your character's love life gonna be?:  
What is your character's life in this story?:  
what kind of first meeting with your favorite character and other ocs gonna be?:  
Is your character a Spirit or Not?:  
Is your spirit a assassin or a Tutor?:  
As a Spirit What is your Inner Talent?:  
in what way/situation and how did your oc met Saggezza Merak (my OC)?:  
What do you think of Saggezza Merak?:**

**7 Stars:  
Merak: ** The Leader…(SKY)**  
Megrez: **Second in Command…(STORM)**  
Mizar: ** Ninja…(CLOUD)**  
Dubhe: **Hypnotist….(MIST)**  
Alpha: **Spear lancer…(RAIN)**  
Beta: **Martial Artist…(SUN)**  
Eta: **Technician…(Thunder)

**7 sacred Beast in Indian Legend: (you must choose only one and only in the following beasts below);  
**

**(Cloud) Panther** Protection, hidden emotions, introspection, caution, careful decisions 

(Storm) Cat: Guardianship, detachment, sensuality, mystery, magic, and independence 

**(Thunder) Bull** Insight into the past, fertility, rushing into things without proper preparation. 

(Sun) Crane Solitude, justice, longevity, independent, intelligent, and vigilant 

(Rain) Deer Compassion, peace, intellectual, gentle, caring, kind, subtlety, gracefulness, femininity, gentleness, innocence, and seller of adventure 

**(Mist) Fox **Cunning, agility, quick-witted, diplomacy, wildness, feminine magic of camouflage, shapeshifting and invisibility 

**(Sky) Hawk** Messenger, intuition, victory, healing, nobility, recollection, cleansing, visionary power, and guardianship. (Already Taken)

**MY Own Character:**

**Name****: **Saggezza **'Merak ' **Meigetsu**  
Nickname****: **Sage or Merak**  
****Chronological Age (Past Age):**450 (older than Giotto)  
**Biological Age (Present Age):**14 (reverted to younger version)**  
****eyes/Color****: **Ruby Red(irises), black slit Pupils ( becomes gold orange when in dying will mode)and narrow…  
**Hair/color/style****: **Long, thick and silky / purple / tousled back, long locks in front and with bangs nearly hiding the eyes…  
**  
****Clothes/Looks****: **long sleeve skin tight turtle neck jacket topped with red overcoat with straps, black Jeans, black fingerless gloves, below knee length black leather boots with knee caps, a black collar, he has feminine looks and often mistaken as a girl… **In his spirit looks** his hair is just like a flame waving freely in the air and he wore long sleeve skin tight turtle neck jacket topped with red overcoat with flame like ends or tips… black Jeans, black fingerless gloves, below knee length black leather boots with knee caps, a black collar, he is surrounded by orange blazing Flames…****

**Gender****: **Male (later he found out he's a hermaphrodite much to his dislike, often teased by Dubhe)**  
****Height****: **5'5  
**Weight:**46 kg, 101.2 lbs  
**Personalities:**Calm, reliable, intelligent, patient, very powerful Intuition, understanding, aloof, Cold, very strong, strategic, analytic, strict (if needed), violent (if needed), Helpful (to allied families), he can be very emotionless at a time…He may Be unfriendly looking outside but friendly on the inside, misunderstood… Shy…  
**Nationality:**Half Italian, Half Japanese

**Past****: ** He was once a human before, Banished from his own home land in Italy and thrust into the merciless life in the cold mountain of the north to endure hardship, bitter cold, and the savage lawlessness of man and beast, for many years had gone by two comet crash on the on the earth and the first one was Crashed in the sea and the second comet crashed where Saggezza lived, upon seeing the comet to where it crashed the strange light had enveloped him, soon he found himself lying on the Ground, when he fully recovered he Realized he is no longer a human but an embodied spirit, he is only in human form because of the Sacred Necklace that was given to him by his older brother before he died in brutal death in the night of Christmas eve…The Necklace was called the Sacred Heart and the Holy Cross…He Trained for many years until he became Powerful and a very skilled Wizard and soon he waited for his Master -to –be…due to the power given to him by the comet he himself can transform to a powerful weapon…knowing his soon to be master in Italy, He went there and Hide in their so called Death Mountain…and waited no matter how long it would be…soon was found by Giotto during his training…

**Likes****: ** Playing Lyre, Piano, Flute, nature, doing what his master's wish…**  
****Dislikes****: **Enemies who hurt his friends**, **Disturbance**, **Noise**  
****Hobbies****:** Reading Spell Books, House Chores if His/ Her Master's wishes or on his free will…

**Spirit Profiles:**

**Rank****: **The First Spirit**  
****Spirit Form (Elf, Fairy, Sprite, wizard or Witch):**Enchanter**  
****Element (Based on Vongola Flame):**SKY  
**Beast Form (only 1)****: **Hawk**  
****Weapon Form (Attack & Defense)****: **Scythe (the curved blade is chained)**  
****Unique Ability****: **Harmonizing or fusing everything with his magic abilities…**  
****Side Effect / Limitation (only to the spirits)****: **his side effect is Disability to move and body pains and his Limitation is Overuse of magic and spells**… (Depends on how strong your master is)****  
Weakness****: **his past**  
****Risk Level****: **S++ 

**History:  
****Current Location (1 of 7 continent):**in Greece Mt. Olympus (ASIA)**  
****Former Owner****: **Giotto Del Vongola**  
****Requirements****: **Find his hidden necklace in the temple of Zeus in Olympia****

Question:  
**Who is your favorite Character?,(at least 1)****: **Tsunayoshi Sawada**  
****Who do you want your OC to be Partnered with?****: **Tsunayoshi**  
****What is the reason of your OC why HE/SHE joins the spirits?****: **He is the first spirit  
**Who do you want your Oc to be with?:**** Tsunayoshi ( **If you want your oc to be my Oc's beloved then so be it…I will change merak's profile )  
**what is your character's love life gonna be?:**At first Hard to get, second trying hard to get his attention and third realization…**  
****What is your character's life in this story?****: ** Merak Often appears in a dream to bring a message, then in the real world to help or guidance…**  
****what kind of first meeting with your favorite character and other ocs gonna be?:**He met tsuna In a Dream and reborn to tell them something  
**Is your character a Spirit or Not?****: Spirit (The First)  
****Is your spirit a Helper or a Tutor?****: Tutor  
****As a Spirit What is your Inner Talent?:**He has the Ability to summon some Minor Spirits for assistance…**  
How did your oc met Merak The First Spirit (my OC)?: N/A  
In what Way and situation they met?: N/A  
What do you think of Saggezza Merak?(my oc): N/A**

**Prologue:**

In the Beginning the Mafia world was in a state of war, because of power and greed, many innocent lives were taken, many had suffered the war , many families had lost their loved once, fear, pain, grief and lose ruled their hearts. For many years had gone by a Family of a certain mafia decided to put an end to this war and bring peace to the land… the family was called Vongola Family, they possess the great power came from the help of the 7 Spirits which they hold… Giotto who hold the Great Spirit Merak the Leader (hawk), Alaude who holds Mizar the ninja (cloud panther), G who holds Megrez the Second in command (storm cat), Asari who holds Alpha the Spear Lancer (rain deer), Lampo who holds eta the Technician (Bull), Demon Spades who holds dubhe the hypnotist (Fox), and Knuckle who holds Beta the martial artist (Sun Crane), These 7 guardians holds the 7 Spirits of Light, with their help they brought peace to the land, but all is not in full peace as the negative energy of those people brought life to the Dark Comet Awakening the evil spirits, Battle had waged once more as the fight of good and evil nearly destroying the land, the fight between the sky and earth nearly brought all the inhabitants of the land in near extinction, however the Leader of the spirits had thought of the last resort, that last resort is to seal the evil Spirits in the deepest part of the sea, to Protect their owner and for all the people…with their last strength left they form a great magic circle, using it against the 7 evil spirits and sealed them away…as for the 7 Spirits of Light they were Hidden in some parts of the 7 continents, Asia, Australia, South America, North America, Antarctica, Africa and Europe… one each continent and there, they slept for so Many generations and wait for their soon to be Masters…


	2. Chapter 1: The Second Spirit

**7 Spirits of the Sky**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING…**

**##00##**

**1**)Saggezza **'Merak ' **Meigetsu the sky Hawk **&** Student: Tsunayoshi Sawada  
**2) **Amore Mai 'Dubhe' Durevole the Mist Fox **& Student****:** Mukuro Rokudo **Together with**: Mukuro  
**3) **Hikari Hoshino the Rain Deer **& Student****:**Takeshi Yamamoto **Together with: **Adult Reborn  
**4) **Mizuki'Yami'Hotori The Cloud Panther **& Student****: **Kyouya Hibari **Together with: **Hibari Kyouya  
**5) ** Asriel 'Duchess' Mizar Yonaka the Thunder Bull **& ****Sutdent****: **Lambo Bovino **Together with**: Adult Colonnello  
**6) **Agilbert von Koertig the Storm Cat **& ****Student:** Hayato Gokudera **Toghether with**: Hayato Gokudera  
**7) **Inverno Fuyu'Beta'Shino the Sun Crane & **Student:** Ryohei Sasagawa **Together with**: Adult Fong

**This Characters are aligned according to their Ranks So Forgive Me for the Changes Because there are few had same rank so I changed it a bit so it will go accordingly and so I can make a chapter to each of your oc's Past and Present life easy… Saggezza's Past and Present Story will be the last… So once again I'm sorry for the Changes, If there is Violent reaction just PM me…and please…DON'T HURT ME!…**

**##00##  
This is Amore Mai 'Megrez' Durevole's Past…**

**CHAPTER 1: the Second Spirit**

In the spirit world in Mt. Olympus, the main Place where the 7 Spirits of Lights resides, the place is so beautiful where evergreen trees grow, beautiful and rare flowers and herbs grows, beautiful green grass grows, majestic river flows and exotic birds and any very rare animal graze…in the mountain stands 7 temples, the main temple was the 7th temple in the top most of the mountain…inside the 7th temple resides saggezza…he was reading an unknowingly Summoning spell book, while readingan interesting word he squinted and read the spell…

"Ι συμμον θε σπιριτ οφ θε μιστ φρομ θε δεπθ οφ θε σπιριπ ρεαλμ,Ω ποορ σουλ αρισε φρομ θου δεεπ σλυμβερ ανδ ρεστορε!... (**I summon the spirit of the mist from the depth of the spirit realm, **_**O**_** poor soul arise from thou deep slumber and restore**!..)." He chanted…

First nothing happened…

"Hmm?, I might had read it wrong…" he said…

He was about to turn the page when the book starts to glow…then explodes…

"**KA-BOOOMMM!**"

"UWAAARGH!..." Merak Screamed as he was sent flying on the couch then fell behind along with the couch…

As he gained his footing he look down and saw a small weak spirit…the mist spirit only reached his thigh…the little spirit looked up to him…to reach the little one's height, Merak Kneeled down…leveling their eyes…

"What is your name?..." Merak asked in a monotone voice…

"My name is Amore Mai 'Dubhe' Durevole the mist spirit…you can call me Amore…" he said…

"And I'm Saggezza 'Merak' Meigetsu… and how did you get here?" he asked curiously…

"I-I saw a portal I-I tried to move away but it sucked me in and get in here, why?" Amore said…

Merak stood up and led the boy to the couch and sat…

"Dure-kun, do you know you are below minor spirit, with your low spiritual power, you could've been died crossing the spirit path…" Merak said in his deep tone…

"Why?..." he asked…

"It's dangerous for a young spirit like you, usually young spirits lost their way when crossing to come here in the world of humans and the world of the living…you must be old enough to cross the path the required age is 400 and above…" Merak explained…

"So I'm not allowed to be here?... because I'm 390 years old…" Amore said sadly…

Merak pondered for a while…

'_Hmm, if he survived crossing the spirit path, he might be lucky to survive the dangerous current of the sea of the spirit portal, or he has this hidden potential to be one of the sacred spirits OR he is destined to be here…_' Merak pondered…

Suddenly, Merak's Sacred Necklace glowed and it pointed at Amore…

"What is that?..." he asked…

Merak looked at the boy…

"It seems you are destined to be here, Dure-kun so you can stay…" Merak said…

"I can?." He asked happily…

"Yes…as I said you are destined to be here…" Merak said… "And let me impart to you the power that is truly yours…"

And all of a sudden a Bright beam of light hits Amore in the forehead…after the process Amore can feel the overwhelming power…he had grown Fox ears and tail…

"What happened, why do I have this ears and tail?…" He asked…

"You must try to control that power within you…follow me…" Merak said…

Amore followed Merak until in the foot of the mountain…and stood beside him in the cliff, from afar Amore can see a city…

"Why are we here?..." He asked…

"See that City over there?..." Merak Pointed out..

"Yeah…" Amore answered…

"That is the city of Athens; you're going to live there, live along side with men…Return here if you are ready and I'll be waiting in your return…" Merak said…

"But why with humans?, Did you live with them before?..." Amore said…

Merak looked down at him…

"I was a human before, but I became a Spirit Like you…a very long time ago…" He said…

"Since when?..." Amore asked…

"Would you rather believe if I will tell you?." Merak asked…

"Try me…" Amore said…

"I Became a Spirit 450 Years ago when I was still young, so I am older than you Child…" Merak said…

"Wow and you live this long?..." Amore asked…

"Spirits are Immortal part of human Beings…" Merak said…

"Then how did you become a spirit?..." Amore asked…

"I only Saw a Bright Light and found myself in this form…" Merak said…

"So I have to be a human too?..." Amore asked…

He saw Merak Walking away…

"It's up to you to decide young one, That is… _IF_ you want to be part of them Like _I DID_ a long time ago…" Merak said and disappeared in the shadows…

Amore Looked at the City of Athens.

"It's not bad to try…"He said…

When Amore starts to live with humans instead of being treated one of them they treated Amore as a monster…Amore lived Very miserably… night has come in the abandoned hut…

'_Merak-san, is this how you lived your life before?, answer me please…, how long do I have to endure this?..._' Amore cried in his thoughts…

After few minutes he fell asleep…then he starts Dreaming, Everything was Dark…In the Darkness echoes the voices of all those people who hated and feared him…

'_Mommy look he got fox ears!'_

'_Stay away from that monster!'_

'_GO AWAY!'_

'_GET OUT OF THIS CITY YOU VERMIN!...'_

'_LEAVE!'_

'_DIE YOU FREAK!'_

Amore whimpered in fear… but a warm bright light chased the darkness away…

"Amore…" the very familiar voice calls…

The young boy looked up and saw the person he wished to see…

"MERAK-SAN!" he cried…

He ran to Merak's arms…

"They were so mean to me!" He cried…

"Amore, I live my life far worse than yours, I have endured many Harsh and Cruel things in this world, That's why I want you to Learn How to endure harsh things, patience and control, Pain and loss makes a person to learn what is his mistake and what he failed to door had done wrong…and fear is your greatest assets in order to become Stronger remember that…" Merak said… "So sleep…My light will watch over you…"

Amore soon fell asleep…Merak watched amore for a little while…as he look at the younger boy, he can't stop that feelings in his heart…so he took out his lyre and played a little song…

_I- Hahanokai nani?  
yurushi kou tabi  
kokomorite nao  
uchiyoseru  
umanishitsu miwo  
migikatase mowi_

_II- Hahawobuni shine  
tsuzuku tabi  
haru kitsutsuki you  
hanawashine kaze wa  
mokushi mayuri mo  
kodoremo_

_III-Haru kitsutsuki yo  
nodowa kane, mito ze sare  
sorademo, wataruwo  
Daichi no uta…_

After he sang he left, to cross a dream…meanwhile in a distant land in Italy…at Lucifer mansion…a man named astute Volpe was dreaming about something…when all of a sudden his spirit left his body and pulled him towards the blinding light…as he open his eyes he saw that he was floating above the abandoned hut…he looked down and saw a white fox (Merak's Summoned Spirit of assistance) looking at him then entered the hut…the man followed and there he saw instead of the white fox he saw a half boy, half fox sleeping in peace… and a gentle breeze caught his attention…

"_Find him somewhere in the outskirt of Athens, and take care of him…_" Merak's voice…

After that the man jolted up on his bed waking up…

"A dream… but it seems so real, that voice…" he said… "That hybrid…I…"

And so the next day…volpe went to Greece…and find the abandoned hut…he ask many villagers and pointed the south outskirt of the city of Athens…he followed the direction…about 500 meters away he traveled…there he found the hut…when he entered the hut he found Amore about to wake up…Amore opened up his eyes and saw a man… he backed away in fright…

"No, don't be afraid…I'm a friend…" he said gently…

Amore looked at the man…

"You're not afraid?." He asked…

The man shook his head and then smiled kindly…

"No, I'm not, I'm not afraid…" he said..

"Why are you here?..." Amore asked…

"A dream told me to go here, so I came…to help you and to take you with me…" Volpe said…

"To help me?..." Amore asked…

"Yes…a voice told me so…" Volpe said… "So come with me I'll take you home…"

He then reached out to Amore, at first Amore was afraid but sensing no dangerous aura hanging on the man accepted his help and went with him, as they left the hut Amore looked back and saw Merak's Ghostly figure watching her go with Volpe…nodded and disappeared…

Later on that day Amore lived with Volpe as his owner, Volpe Treated Amore with kindness, treating him like his own son Amore was attached to him Volpe taught Amore everything and trained him to become stronger and in control…as for Merak, he watches over Amore and Volpe from afar…he was content to see Amore Happy, so he went back in Mt. Olympus…

Many years had passed by, while Volpe and Amore was heading home as they cross the road a car zooming in a hurry, the car was being chased by a police car, the first car was heading towards Amore…

"Amore!..." Volpe shouted… "MOVE!"

Amore couldn't move so Volpe Pushed him aside and took the Impact that killed him…Amore Jolted back to her senses and saw Volpe was hit by the car and was sent flying on the pavement…

"VOLPE-SAMA!" he cried…

"A-Amore…L-Live…F-For…M-Me…Be…Strong…and…move on…Amore…" Was Volpe's Last words.

"NOO! VOLPE-SAMAAA!" Amor cried…

In the Dream's Road…Merak sensed Amore's distressed cry…so he headed back to Italy in a hurry…meanwhile in the hospital…the doctor came out of the operating room…

"Doctor how is he?..." Amore asked…

"I'm sorry Durevole-kun, but…Mr. Astuta Volpe is dead…I'm Sorry…"the doctor said sadly…

Tears fell on Amore's eyes; his world was falling apart, as he enters the room he saw a figure covered with white sheet…he removes the sheet and there he saw the cold and unmoving body of Volpe, this time more tears falling from his eyes, he choked a sob and cried…

"Volpe-sama, why did you leave me…" Amore cried…

On the day of Volpe's funeral all allied family mourned for the man's death…Amore stood besides the tombstone and left there all alone…he stood there as if waiting…when…

"Amore, it's time to go…" Merak said…

Even without telling him, Amore Knew Merak was sad as well, so bidding his farewell Amore left with Merak crossing the Portal…during the journey Amore asked something…

"Merak-san, are we going to die too?..." he asked gloomily…

"No, spirits or souls cannot die, we are Immortals…but if you wish to, you can just disappear and lost and forever to wander somewhere unknown…" he said…

"Why do I feel Pain?..." Amore asked in a croaky voice trying not to cry…

"It is only natural for us to feel pain, so don't stop those tears to fall, crying is as well natural, Volpe's soul is in the heaven's gate so sooner or later you'll have a chance to see him somewhere, so all you have to do is to wait patiently…do you understand?..." Merak said…

"Hai…Merak-san…" Amore said…

And so they moved on, Heading Back to Mt. Olympus…to grieve for the Fallen Friend….soon when Merak was summoned by Giotto himself, He brought Amore along to find him a new suitable Master Again, this time its Demon Spades… that time in the Garden…

"I trust you not to hurt him as he is now Demon Spades You know what will be the consequences if you hurt one of my friends…" Merak said darkly…

Demon Spades looked at him for a while…and…

"Kufufufu, I can't Defy your Laws, rules and the contract is it not, even the slightest?..." he said impishly…

Merak's eyes narrowed…

"No you can't, so if I were you…I would obey what's in the contract…if you don't want to suffer the terrible consequences…" Merak said…

"Fine I won't this is no fun…" Demon spades said…

"I will let you slide with that one for now, as long as you understand what I mean about what I told you…" Merak said…

And so Demon Spades Became Amore's Newest owner even after she had Lost Volpe…and they work perfectly…and this time Merak was watching them from afar…he won't let another owner die this time…

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Sorry for the changes I tried to make it better and _Multi-Colored Canvas I'm Pretty sorry I tried to make it better I'm really sorry and I'm sorry if I Turned the Megrez to Dubhe Because Dubhe is the Mist Spirit in this story so I have to make it that way since your oc is the mist fox…

_Please Review_


	3. Chapter 2:The Third Spirit, The Fairy

**7 Spirits of the Sky**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING…**

**~Last Time~**

_Amore had found his master, a man named Volpe Astuta, Amore live with him happily but it didn't last long Volpe Died in a car accident leaving Amore alone…when Merak came it's too late…so he takes Amore back to Olympus with him…then Merak was summoned by Giotto, upon summoning Merak takes Amore with him to find him a suitable new master, then there he found Demon Spade as a perfect master…_

_**##00##**_

**This is Hikari 'Alpha' Hoshino's Past…**

**Chapter 2: The Third Spirit, The Fairy**

Hikari is a very shy girl, but she was always alone since no one wants to be her friends because she's too weird for them, added her shyness makes other see she's aloof… One day as she was walking home from school she saw a bright light shining in the forest near the town. Curious, she goes into the forest closer towards the light, as she heads closer the light is getting brighter when she is close enough to touch it, the light engulfs her causing her to black out. When she woke up…

"What happened?..." she asked to herself…

Then she noticed something was odd she took out her pocket mirror and looked at herself… her once brown eyes were now a bright blue and on her back were sparkly, transparent leaf shaped wings.

"Whoa…I got wings…"she said… "Where did it come from…"

She isn't too shocked that she was no longer human in fact she looked at it as more of an adventure like in the fairy tale books she's read. So when it becomes night she goes into her house grabs a bag and stuffs it with some clothes, food, water, some other necessities, and her favorite pink stuffed kitty that her parents gave to her when she was young and then writes a note saying that she has gone far away and they will probably never see each other again.

"I wonder there are others like me…" she murmured…

She then leaves to try and find others like her and to train herself to become stronger so that she can protect herself against any mishaps that might happen. In the mountains…Merak was picking some wild berries, his Necklace Glow again…

"Another spirit…" He murmured…

He stood up and opened a door to cross a dream…meanwhile in the other region at the forest Hikari was training on her own…as dusk came…she went to a cave to rest…

"hmm, when will it be for me to find someone like me, are they nice and kind?..." she asked herself…

As night came after dinner she tuck herself to the stacks of grass and cuddled to her Stuffed kitty…in the Dream road…Merak was pushing the unnecessary bubbles that contains dreams of all the people in the world…He searched for that particular bubble and there in the midst of all the dream bubble he found what he have been looking for…a pink Colored bubble…

"Pink…It's a female…" he said…

So reaching out, the pink bubble came and land exactly at his hands…and he brought that bubble somewhere safe…Back in the cave…it's been a long cold night…dawn has risen…Hikari went out from the cave and stat her journey once more…where ever she goes she tries to find those people like her…she crossed the vast sea, climbed the tall mountains, endured the hotness of the desert and escaped deadly creatures of the forests…she went everywhere…during that time in the forest Hikari saw a fox…but it leapt out of the way…in the hill side…

"She's strange…" Amore said…

"I see…" Merak said…

In the forest Hikari trained all by herself and grows stronger day by day… 50 years had passed…in the coast line of Greece by dusk…Hikari came…

"So this is Greece…I haven't seen this place personally…so might as well have some sightseeing…" she said…

She went to the higher grounds to see the sky…

"Wow, the sunset is so beautiful…" she said…

The setting sun colors the sky like orange gold…then black and stars starts to shine…that time hikari was looking for a place to stay…looking from left to right aimlessly she bumped into someone…She looked up and saw a tall Slender boy looking down at her…in Hikari's view the boy was wearing a Black shirt topped by a purple overcoat, jet black jeans, black fingerless glove and leather black boots… his long locks of purple hair was flowing freely in the wind making it look like a flame dancing with the wind…on Merak's vision…He noticed hikari's hidden sparkling leaf like wings…he smiled at her slightly…when hikari was about to ask why was he smiling…

"We'll meet again…" he whispered and disappeared in the shadows…

Hikari tried to find him everywhere but to no avail so she gave up, in a far distance Merak was watching the fairy walk in the forest…then Amore appeared besides him…

"Are you going to let her go?" He asked…

Merak looked at him…

"Aren't you supposed in a mission with Demon Spades?..." Merak asked…

"It's already done…" Amore said…

"That was fast…" Merak said…

"About that girl?..." Amore asked…

"All I need is time…For now let's leave her be…" Merak said…

And the both of them disappeared in the shadows…as time goes by…Hikari trains alone in the mountain…While Merak and Amore himself Battling with the Nightmares an unwanted dreams…

"When will this creep give up?..." Amore asked as he cut the ghostly Dream in half…

"They won't…" Merak said seriously…

"Then what are we going to do?. Does Humans always have nightmares?..." Amore asked…

"Having Nightmare is inevitable, When you're a human did you have a nightmare?..." Merak asked…

"Well I did have one and it's terrible too…" Amore said…

"So am I…" Merak said as He used his magic… "βινδ! (**Bind!****)**"

A Net of light surrounded the Black Bubbles and held them together…

"δεστρυτ! (**Destruct**!) " Merak Said…

The net exploded along with the nightmares…

"Why didn't you tell me that you can do that?..."Amore yelled. "And you said they can't be destroyed!.."

"They don't unless you huddle them together…" Merak huffed… "You still have a lot to learn…"

As they head to the portal… Merak tripped on a bubble and fell on the other portal that led to Hikari's location…Meanwhile Hikari was training again after few breaks…when all of a sudden something fell on the lake…

"What was that?..." she asked herself…

She looked closely and there she saw the same person she met in Greece…

"Hey aren't you that guy in Greece?..." she asked…

Merak looked up and saw the Fairy…

"Oh it's you…" he said and stood up… '_I'm WET!, I REALY HATE GETTING WET!_'

As he gets out of the lake he took of his overcoat leaving his shirt behind…

"Why are you here?..." He asked hikari…

"Oh I'm Training…" She answered…

"Here Exactly where few Hunters lived?..." Merak asked in curiosity…

"I don't have any place to go…" Hikari said…

"I see…" Merak said…

"By the way, why did you smiled at me back there in Greece, aren't you afraid of me?..." Hikari asked…

Merak Chuckled…

"Why would I be afraid to my same kind…You're a spirit Just like me…" He said…

Hikari's eyes grew wide…

"You're a Spirit?..." She asked…

"Yes I am… I'm an Enchanter to be exact and you're a fairy…" Merak said…

"Where do you live?..." Hikari asked….

"In a castle in Mt. Olympus…And you?..." Merak asked…

Hikari smiled sadly and Merak noticed it…

"What's wrong?..." He asked in Concern…

"Oh nothing, nothing at all…I just have no place to go to that's why I'm searching for those people just like me…" Hikari said…

"Well,…you found me…" Merak said…

"Haha, I guess…" Hikari said…

"Why don't you come with me in Mt. Olympus you'll meet a young friend of mine…" Merak said…

Without a doubt…

"Sure I would love to…" Hikari said…

Then Merak opened a portal that lead to Mt. Olympus…

"Let's go…" Merak said as he reaches out for Hikari…

Hikari took his hand and Followed Merak inside the Portal…inside Hikari looked at the Colorful Backgrounds…

"So this is what it looked like when you're inside the portal…" She said…

"of course, sometimes there are portals unlike this one…" Merak said…

"By the way, I'm Hikari 'Alpha' Hoshino…and you?..." she said…

"I'm Saggezza 'Merak' Meigetsu, Nice to meet you Hikari-chan…" He said…

Hikari was fidgeting…

"What's wrong?..." Merak asked…

"Ano… can I call you Onii-chan?..." Hikari asked while blushing madly…

Merak blinked once…then twice…and smiled at her for the second time…

"Sure, why not… I'd like to have a little sister…" He said…

"Yay!, I have a Big Brother!..." Hikari Cheered…

When they reached Mt. Olympus…they landed in the living room of the 7th Temple…

"Well…here we are…" Merak said…

Hikari looked around…

"Your house is huge…" she said…

"This is the living room…" Merak said bluntly…

"EH?, Living room?... But it's so huge!..." Hikari said…

"I thought I told you I live in a Castle didn't I?..." Merak asked…

Then…

"so you're back with a pixie…" Amore's voice…

Merak and Hikari looked at the door and saw Amore in a towel…

"Hikari, that guy in a towel is Amore…" Merak said…

"Amore?, I thought Amore is a girl's name…" Hikari said…

"HEY!" Amore shouted in protest…

"Well he does look like a girl…" Merak said…

"Merak-san!..." Amore whined…

The said person turned to him…

"Get dressed and show Hikari-chan around and show her room…" Merak said…

"Yeah, sure just let pixie wait…" Amore said…

"Hikari is not a pixie but a fairy…" Merak corrected…

"Sure…" Amore said…

That time while Amore showing Hikari around, Merak Entered the Dream Realm where the Light of the comet was hidden…he stepped in front of the altar…

"Who do you think is her perfect master…?" Merak asked the Glowing Crystal…

Then it showed Asari Ugetsu of the vongola…

"I see…" Merak said and left the realm…

Later on Merak was training Hikari some combats…

"Take it from the top once more…" Merak said…

"Hai!..." Hikari said…

The both of them charged at each other, that is until Hikari tripped over her own two feet and crashed on top of Merak's back and Merak Fell face first in the sand before Hikari…Amore who was watching sweat dropped…

"What are those two doing?..." He asked himself… "I'd never knew Merak-san was a little accident prone or he did it on purpose to soften Hikari-chan's Landing?..."

Back in the training ground…

"I don't know whether to be surprised or not, because it seems you're so light…" Merak said…

Hikari looked down and saw she was on top of Merak…

"HIIEE!, I'm so sorry!..." she apologized and scampered off of Merak…

Merak Stood up and dusted himself…

"No harm done, you're a bit of an accident prone am I correct?..." he asked…

Hikari blushed…

"Don't worry about it because you're going to meet you master tomorrow I think he can help you with that…" Merak said amusedly…

The next day in the Vongola Mansion…

"Kufufu, so you brought a Pixie this time Merak-chan…" Demon Spades purred…

Merak hissed…

"She's not a Pixie you Buffoon, she's a fairy…" he corrected…

"And she's going to be my Partner hmm?..." Asari chimed…

Merak pushed Hikari towards Asari…

"p-please take care of me…" she said shyly…

Asari petted her head…

"Sure no problem…" He said cheerfully…

At the corner, a smile Shadowed in merak's lips… Giotto noticed this and so as…

"Kufufu, Merak-chan is Smiling how cute!..." Demon Spades Teased…

And a book was sent flying on Demon Spade's face…

"SHUT UP SPADES!..." Merak Hissed…

Hikari laughed Happily and for the first time on his life, Merak felt a little lighter when Hikari came on his life he was able to smile again…nothing can take Hikari's happy smile from him not even Demon Spade's Constant Teasing can stop him… as long as hikari is there He's happy, He's fine… Like the day when his Older Brother was still alive and there for him…this time He will be there for his both younger friends, Amore and Hikari…he will take care of them and protect them so they won't suffer the same pain he felt in his heart, the pain that still lingers at the deepest recess of his wounded heart…

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Next is __Mizuki'Yami'Hotori's Past_

_Please review_


	4. Chapter 3: The Hybrid Spirit

**7 Spirits of the Sky**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING…**

**~Last Time~**

_Merak Found A Fairy Named Hikari and now two young Spirits are on his care, Hikari and Merak had a little chat and soon calls him Onii-chan, but Merak Never denied what the young fairy said…Merak never felt so light before he always felt heavy with a burden to protect Mankind from destruction, but when Hikari came to his Life he felt lighter and he was able to smile again._ _Like the day when his Older Brother was still alive and there for him…this time He will be there for his both younger friends, Amore and Hikari…he will take care of them and protect them so they won't suffer the same pain he felt in his heart, the pain that still lingers at the deepest recess of his wounded heart…_

_**##00##**_

_**This is Mizuki 'Yami' Hotori's Past**_

**Chapter 3: The Hybrid Spirit**

Mizuki'Yami'Hotori live in place that hate and fear her and her power…the place where she lived were unknown people in that place hated and feared her so since then she lived on her own, where ever she goes people hide away from her, Mizuki has to fend for herself in order to survive she sometimes steal food…sometimes people in the place she live torturing her… one night after being tortured again Mizuki Laid in her Grassy bed…

"All I want is to live in peace, not to be hurt like this…" she whimpered in pain… "Maybe in my dream I can see people with kindness…"

In Mt. Olympus, Merak felt a twinge of pain…While reading some spell Book…he jumped from a sudden sting… He opened the Door of Dreams and entered…he was in a huge hall of dreams, pushing the blocking bubbles and searched for that dream…Later he found another Pink bubble…he looked at it and saw a Hybrid Spirit and the source of that pain he felt awhile ago… Merak took the bubble to the room where Amore's and Hikari's Dream Bubble was stored…

"This spirit…is crying…I wonder…" Merak asked himself…

The next day, Mizuki was running for her life again with bunch of angry mobs on her tail…

"GET BACK HERE YOU BEAST!..."

"YOU WILL PAY FOR STEALING MY FOOD!"

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY CHILDREN!"

Mizuki ran as fast as she could and hid in the forest…while running she fell on the ground many times and got wounded…she cried in pain…some wounds are deep and jagged…meanwhile in Vongola HQ Merak Hissed in pain…

"Are you okay?..." Alaude asked curiously…

"Yeah, I am, I'm fine, don't worry…" Merak said…

He looked at the window…

'_Could it be?...' _merak thought…

Merak walked out of the room… Giotto is getting worried about his Guardian spirit's well-being…

"onii-chan's Doing that a lot this days and I'm getting worried, because he won't tell me what's wrong though…" Hikari said…

"Has he been doing strange lately?..." Alaude asked…

"Now that you said it, he always goes in the dream realm for I don't know what is he doing in there though and it's scarring me…" Amore said…

Giotto was silent all the time… he's going to ask Merak tomorrow what's been happening to him… that night Merak opened a portal and went to the place where that Hybrid Lives…when he arrived he was in a dark forest where no light shines…he wandered everywhere…there he heard the angry cries of the village people…

"GET BACK HERE YOU BEAST!"

"YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I LAY MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING THAT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

Merak hid in the shadows and watch the village people chase a poor wounded spirit…He followed the young spirit into the deepest part of the forest where no people dare to go…while following the young spirit Merak saw her tumbled on the ground and got wounded…Merak felt the same pain, He saw the Hybrid cried while lying on the ground he wished he could go and help her, but he can't…he can't yet show up to scare the hybrid away… it's painful seeing a poor spirit like her being chased by a bunch of angry mobs…Because he himself experienced the same thing the way that this Hybrid experiencing now… so he turned his back and left… but before he leave he said something…

"Don't worry I'll be back, I'll bring Help…" he Whispered…

Merak never Knew he feels this way, He was being sympathetic to others it's unlike him at all…he was usual distant from the others…or is it that he shares the same feelings to this hybrid because he himself felt the same way before like she felt right now…but unknown to him even it's a whisper Mizuki heard it…when Merak returns to Olympus…It's already morning…

"Where have you been last night?..."Amore asked all of a sudden…

"Nowhere…" Merak answered…

"Oh!, Giotto said he wants to talk to you today…" Amore said…

"Yeah…" Merak said…

Merak sat on the couch and pressed his palms on his eyes and sighed warily…Amore sat on his left while Hikari sat on his right…Hikari knowing what Merak Feels…

"Onii-san?, are you okay?..." She asked worriedly because she can sense Merak is very sad…

"Yes I'm fine…a little tired…" Merak answered….

"Then rest you'll need it…" Hikari said…

Merak nodded and lie on the couch and quickly fell asleep…

"That was fast…"Amore said…

"He must be very tired from his journey…" Hikari blinked…

Later in Vongola HQ…Merak Walked in Giotto's office…there he saw Alaude leaning on the wall asari was sitting on the sofa with Demon Spades and Giotto was sitting on the couch…

"Enter Merak and Have a sit…" Giotto ordered…

He immediately obeyed…when Merak sits on one of the couch…

"Merak…I've…no…we've noticed you're acting strange lately, what's been bothering you tell me…" Giotto said…

At first Merak Doubts, whether he'll tell or not…

"I saw another spirit…" He said, he can't lie to Giotto…

"And what's that got to do with your strange behavior?..." Alaude asked…

"Just like what happened to me before, that spirit is in pain and in danger…" Merak said…

"And what do you want to do, Merak-chan?..." Demon Spades asked…

"I must save her, before it's too late…" Merak said…

Giotto Understood why Merak acts strangely when it comes to spirit in pain and in danger…

"I understand, if you're going to find her Alaude and I will go with you…" He asked…

Merak just nodded in response…meanwhile in the Dark forest…Mizuki Laid in her flowery bed…

"_Don't worry I'll be back, I'll bring help" _That Mysterious Voice Whispered…

"Who was that?..." Mizuki asked herself…

She snuggled on the flowers and fell asleep…back in Vongola HQ…Merak Opens a portal…

"Let's go…" He said…

Giotto and alaude Followed Merak inside the portal…inside Merak was in his Hawk form while Giotto and Alaude was on his back…

"Why can't we step on the ground?..." Giotto asked…

"Only spirits can walk on the ground inside this portal, if humans walk inside this portal they will die…that's why I carry them on my back in this form…" Merak explained…

Later they arrived to the place where Merak went before…

"It's dark…" Alaude said…

"This is where she lives…" Merak said…

They walked and they walk until they reached the deepest part where no light shines…

"This is the place where I last saw her…" Merak said…

"Are you sure?..." Giotto asked…

Then Merak heard the Bush rustles…

"Come out I know you are here…" Merak said…

Then a shadow came out, only its narrow green eyes are visible…

"Who are you and what do you want?..." the voice asked coldly…

"We are not here to fight; we are here to help you…" Giotto said…

"LIES!" the voice hissed…

Then it attacks…but in a very good reflex Merak transformed to a large sized orange scythe and shielded Giotto, the Blade has scratches…due to pain merak transformed back to human form and winced in pain…

"Merak!..." Giotto shouted in concern…

Mizuki is shock to what she had seen…she saw wings behind Merak…

"Y-You're…You're Just…Like Me…" She said…

Merak stood up…

"Yes I'm a spirit like you…and I'm here to take you with me…" Merak said…

Mizuki looked at Giotto and Alaude…

"They won't hurt you…they are my friends…" Merak said…

"Why?...how?..." Mizuki asked…

"I want to help those people who are just like me, who inherited the light of the comet…" Merak said…

"The light?..." Mizuki asked…

"You haven't seen it?..." Merak asked…

"No, but my mother said she had seen a light before I was born, the light shined in front of her and saw a panther shaped light and disappeared…" Mizuki said…

"And you inherited that panther form or that panther is no one else but you…" Merak answered…

"Me?..." Mizuki asked…

Merak nodded…

"What about you?..."Mizuki asked…

"Oh Me?, you won't believe me…" Merak said…

"Try me…" Mizuki insisted…

"I am the very first spirit to be created…I am the Hawk Spirit and you are the Panther Spirit…we are both the same…" Merak said…

"Only the two of us?..." Mizuki asked…

"I have two youngsters in my care…so there are four of us…" Merak said…

Mizuki think for it for a while…

"If I go with you in a condition…" she said…

"Name it…" Merak said…

"You will help me to control my power…" Mizuki said…

"Very well, I will help you if you'll come with me…" Merak said…

Mizuki nodded…Later in Olympus…

"Amore!, Hikari come and meet our new friend…" Merak called…

And 3…2…1…0…

"_CRASH!_"

"YOU'RE BACK!" the two yelled tackling Merak on the floor…

At the sidelines…

"*is his kids always like this?*" Mizuki thought…

So…

"Merak-kun, are they your Kids?..." Mizuki asked…

On the floor, Merak turn into an interesting shade of red…

"They are the other spirits I told you…" Merak said as he stood up…

Amore and Hikari snickered…and Merak faced them…

"You kids are in so big trouble…" Merak said…

"What did we do?..."Amore asked…

"What is the purpose of tackling me on the ground?..."Merak asked…

"To get a reaction…" Hikari said…

"*sweat drop*, you started all this…" Merak said…

"Merak-kun, who's the chick" Amore asked…

"Her name is Mizuki 'Yami' Hotori…our new friend…show her around and lead her to her room…" Merak said…

While showing Mizuki around…

"Is your Big Brother always Emotionless as he is?..." Mizuki asked…

"Well, not really behind that cold mask is a really friendly person, one time I saw him smile…" Hikari said…

"Mizuki-chan, if you saw him smile I think you would rather like to see him scowl…." Amore said…

In the Dream Realm…

"ACHOO!..." Merak sneezed… _"Someone's talking about me…"_

Back in the castle…

"All hell will freeze if he laugh…" Amore said…

In the Dream Chamber…

"A-CHOO!" Merak sneezed again…"_I swear those Brats are talking about me…."_

In Mizuki's room… they are talking about how they met Merak…

"He's nice and Gentle you know like a brother, he's taking care of us like his own family…" Hikari said…

While they are talking, Merak arrived from his daily Meeting with the Light Comet, was eavesdropping…while listening…

"By the way, where is his real family?..." Mizuki asked…

Merak froze on the spot….

"I don't know he didn't tell us about it…" Amore said…

That night…in Mizuki's room…

"Your owner will be Alaude, the cloud guardian of Vongola he will help you…" Merak said…

"You mean that silent guy who went with you in the forest?..." Mizuki asked…

Merak nodded…

"He will help you train to control your power…" he said…

Then…

"Amore, Hikari no sweets for you two…" Merak said…

"AAWW!, you're no fun at all Onii-chan!" Hikari pouted…

Merak massaged his temples to relieve him from his headache…

"If you don't want to be punished stop eavesdropping and go to bed…"Merak said... "or you'll have no sweets for Months…"

Amore and Hikari's eyes grew as round as a saucer…and they ran to bed…when they are gone, Merak chuckled…then he noticed Mizuki was looking at him…

"What?..." Merak asked…

"You really love them are you?..." she asked…

"Yes, I do love them…" Merak said…

And…

"_Because I don't want them to grow up just like me….without knowing what love of a parent is like…" _Merak Murmured…

Mizuki heard it….

"So you are taking care of them, even though without them noticing it?..." Mizuki said…

And Merak Nodded…The next day Merak was watching Alaude and Mizuki Training, Amore is trying to get through Demon Spades' Illusion and while Hikari is trying to make a music out of the flute which is ending up on a failure…then suddenly a pulse of dizziness struck Merak and causing him to faint, before he fell on the ground Giotto caught him…

"Hey, you okay?..." Giotto asked in concern

"Yeah, I'm Fine…" Merak said…

"You should rest…" Giotto insists…

"Giotto, I'm fine really…" Merak said…

Giotto noticed that Merak looks pale and his cheeks are slightly flushed…

"Merak you're sick and you need rest…" He insisted…

When…

"Why don't you kiss him so he'll feel better giotto-san!..." Amore teased…

Giotto went red on the face…and Merak whacked Demon Spades in the head…

"What are you teaching Amore all this time!" Merak yelled…

Before Spades can answer Merak Fell and Demon Spades Caught him in time before he fell on the ground…

"Oya, he fainted…" Demon Spades said…

"No, you nearly gave him a heart attack, Spades-san…because Amore-chan is starting to become just like you…" Hikari said…

"Kufufufu…He's cute when he's angry…" Demon Spades snickered…

Hikari winced…

"Please don't let him hear that onii-san will kill you for sure…" She squeaked…

Giotto sighed…

"Just bring him inside Spades and tell Knuckles to tend Merak for awhile…" He said…

Alaude and Mizuki came to his side…

"You really worried of him…" Mizuki said… "But that's strange…a strong spirit like him to get sick…"

"Mizuki, he told me once that even the strongest get sick, no one is an exemption…" Alaude said…

"I see so he knew when people are sick is it not?..." she asked…

"Yes he does… that's why we are careful to our partners and keep them healthy and in condition…" Alaude said…

That night…

"DEMON SPADES!...YOU HENTAI!" a very aggravated yell rang on the silence of the night and a loud explosion which was belongs to Merak…

Inside the guest room Giotto and the others came running…they saw Demon Spades on the floor out cold and had a hand print on his face…

"What did he do this time?..." Giotto asked annoyed…

"That moron groped my ass while I'm Taking a Hot Bath!..." Merak yelled hysterically…

Asari came to his side and pat Merak on the back…

"Maa, Calm down Sage-san I'm sure he'll get his punishment sooner or later…" He said…

"He should be or else I'll do that myself!..." Merak Barked…

Giotto really can't make this two get along together it's too impossible, if he did they'll make a good friends, then again Demon Spades will only annoy the hell out of Merak and Merak will get Spades' Head for good and hang it on his Gate wall as a decoration…

"_What am I going to do to make this two become friends?..._" He thought…

At midnight…

"AAAAHHH!...MY HAIR!...MAGE!..." another scream echoed in the whole mansion and this time its Demon Spades….

In Giotto's room, Giotto groaned aggravated…

"Oh lord, when will those two stop Prank each other?..." Giotto sighed…

Giotto really don't want to know what Prank Merak Pulled to Demon Spades this time and he can't even believe that Merak can do Pranks…Perhaps Merak can be a Prankster behind that cold demeanor… then again what he did on Demon Spades is a payback…Giotto Shuddered, he have to think twice before he'll mess with Merak He don't want to risk his Pride and Dignity…

In the third room in the guest room Hikari, Mizuki and Amore snickered and at the same time trying to sleep…

"Onii-san did it again…" Hikari said…

"Demon Spades had to think twice from now on before doing something on Merak-kun…" Amore said…

"They really don't get along…" Mizuki said… "But they really are having fun doing prank on each other…"

The next day, Giotto's eye twitched, Alaude huffed trying not to laugh, Lampo gawked, G jaw dropped, Knuckle was looking somewhere, anywhere but the person in front of him but his shoulders are shaking uncontrollably which means he's trying not to laugh, asari just smiled but deep inside he was laughing like hell, Hikari and Amore was rolling on the floor laughing, Mizuki snorted and look away to contain her laughter and finally Merak had a Victory Smirk on his face saying ' _That's what you get for groping me_'…In front of them is Demon Spades with a very thick hair and was now wearing a pagri or turban (sort of headwear in Middle east)…

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!..." he hissed…

"Yeah you're right, it's hilarious…" Merak said Grinning evilly with a very dark aura surrounds him…

"Spades you have to think twice before you do something funny on Merak…" Giotto sighed…

"I see so that's what you get for Groping him…" Asari said…

So then on Demon Spades learned his lesson not to do something funny against Merak again, because the pay back is getting worse… as for Mizuki She was still confused why Merak and Demon Spades really don't get along…

TO BE CONTINUED

Next is Asriel 'Duchess' Mizar Yonaka's Past, Please review


	5. Chapter 4: Asriel The Sun Spirit

**7 Spirits of the Sky**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING…**

**~Last Time~**

_ Mizuki the Hybrid Spirit Joined the Family and it seems that what Merak's relationship with Demon Spade is and why is it that this two don't get along well…and she think of them as a couple…_

_**~###000###~**_

_**For those who wonder what Merak did on Demon Spades' Hair this is what it happened?**_

_Merak teleported on Spades' Bath room…_

"_Two can play that game…" Merak Smirked evilly as he pour thick oil on Demon Spades' Favorite shampoo then put it back on its original place…_

_ Then he teleported back to Mt. Olympus…and waited…back in the Mansion Demon Spades took a bath he poured a lot of shampoo with thick oil on his shiny hair …and after his bath he noticed his hair looks odd he looked at the mirror and saw his hair was very thick, first his eyes twitched…there is only one person OR spirit can Do this…3…2…1…_

"_AAAAHHHH!...MY HAIR!...MAGE!..." He screamed at the very top of his Lungs…_

_ He ran at the whole mansion in order to find the said mage, but Merak is nowhere to be found, he cannot enter Mt. Olympus…in the mentioned Place Merak was Laughing Hard that he slid down from his throne from shaking so hard…_

"_That'll teach him, it'll last for two whole weeks…" Merak sniffled…_

_**~END~**_

**Chapter 4: Asriel The Sun Spirit**

It's a bright and Peaceful sunny day in Mt. Olympus…when…

"_CRASH!..."_

Inside the Castle at the Library….

"Hikari that's the twentieth Vase you broke…you know what are my rules here in my castle…" Merak said…

"I'm Accident prone onii-chan!..." she cried…

"I know, I already taught you on how to avoid those things and you have broken another Vase…_yet…again, this time it's my favorite Vase…that is a deduction to your sweets…" _Merak said as he turns another page from his book…

Hikari gave him a puppy dog eyes…

"That won't work Hikari…" Merak said…

That is when, in the Dream Realm the Crystal Glowed…at the Living room…

"I'm summoned again…." Merak said…

"Can I Go?" Hikari said…

"No, you will clean those Vases you broke…when I get Back be sure you Have New Replacements on those…" Merak said and he disappeared in the portal…

Inside the Dream realm…the crystal glowed…

"A war is going on? Where?..." Merak asked…

The crystal showed the Place…it's an Orphanage…it was in chaos…

"Do you found the Spirit? Is it a Male or Female?..." Merak asked…

The Crystal showed the Bubble, it was Bright and the Bubble was Pink…

"Female Then…do you want me to find her?..." Merak asked…

The Crystal Glowed…

"Very well I'm off…" Merak said and took his Leave…

In the Orphanage…Asriel went outside searching for her younger Brother Figure despite the danger, she found him but was also quickly found by an enemy and Asriel quickly shielded Setsuna, she told him to run.

"Setsuna!, Run!, RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!, DON'T LOOK BACK!..." Asriel cried…

Then she was shot, and she was Left for dead…the Place was burning, And Asriel Closed her eyes and Drift off to a dark place… She entered a weird dream…

"Where am I?" she asked…

She walked around…. (Nowhere in Particular…)…

"Where is this Place?..." She asked to herself…

Then a cloaked Figure came…

"Who are you?" She asked.

The cloaked figure didn't answer instead asked Asriel a Question.

"What is death?" it asked.

And.

"Death is an escape to everything." she then replied.

"You cannot escape," The cloaked stranger then answered back to her.

then a strange light had enveloped her, soon she found herself alive again, she realized that she is no longer a human but an embodied spirit, she is only in human form because that was the form of what she first took, it's basically a skin. She quickly left the town and went traveling to around because she knew she could not go back, the places she went, the places she swam, climbed and walked made her learn that she could not judge with emotions, she could not make carefree decisions, she could not drop her guard. From the experiences that she's had she was quickly adopted by a family of Ninjas and was trained under them. She knew that she couldn't use her spirit powers too much so after that she has learnt the Ninjas ways she once again ran. Ran where her feelings took her which is in Italy, she went there and started working in a local bar until she accidentally injured one of her customers and was fired, now she wonders the streets in Italy hoping to find her place in the world then she bumps into Alaude...Alaude Looked down at her.

"Who are you?" He asked rather coldly.

"I- I am Asriel 'Duchess' Mizar Yonaka sir." She said.

Alaude looked at her closely.

"You are out of ordinary come with me." Alaude said not a request but a command.

Asriel followed Alaude, she followed him until they reached the Vongola HQ. At Primo's Office.

"Ah Alaude you're Back!" Giotto smiled.

Then he blinked at Asriel.

"A Spirit?" He said.

"How did you know sir?" Asriel asked.

"Wild Guess?" Giotto said.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Asriel asked.

Giotto Smiled.

"Why would I?" He said with a Goofy smile.

He turned his head at the back of his chair.

"Oi Merak! Another Friend Had arrived!" he yelled.

From the shadows a Dark Figure appeared.

"There's no need for you to yell, moron." Merak said.

Merak Smirked inwardly it's the girl from the Orphanage. Merak noticed the Girl was looking at him.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked.

Asriel shook her head.

"No I-it's just that you look just like my little brother back in the orphanage." She said.

"What is your name?" Merak asked.

"M-my name is Asriel 'Duchess' Mizar Yonaka." She said.

"And I'm Saggezza 'Merak ' Meigetsu nice to meet you." He said.

Then he looked at Giotto.

"What did you say about my new friend?" he asked.

"Miss Asriel here is a Spirit Like you." Giotto said.

"Oh?" Merak said.

"Really." Giotto said.

Silence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Simultaneous blink. And Knuckles Bust in the Room.

"GIOTTO EXTREME!" he shouted.

Then another wave of silence.

"Err. Now what?" Giotto asked.

Merak looked at Asriel.

"Is what this moron said true that you're a Spirit?" Merak asked.

Asriel Nodded. Merak Smiled then Looked at Knuckles.

"Well Knuckles you got yourself a Partner." Merak said.

Merak stood in front of Asriel.

"Ready to meet the rest?" he asked.

Asriel wasn't sure but nodded. And Merak opened the Portal to Mt. Olympus.

"Shall we?" he asked.

And the two entered the Portal. In Mt. Olympus.

"I told you to watch where you going now you broke the Twenty-first Vase and this time it's MY Favorite Vase." Amore said. "Not only that you broke Merak-san's porcelain vase, you're in for it now."

"I said I'm Sorry." Hikari said.

"Tell that to Merak – San not me because most things you broke was his." Amore said.

And.

"_CRASH!"_

"That's my flower pot you broke this time." Mizuki said.

"WAAAH! I DON'T WANT TO BREAK THINGS ANYMORE!" Hikari wailed.

"Then watch where you going." Mizuki said.

Then a Portal appeared and Merak Appeared along with a stranger. When the Owner of the House looked up his eyes widened.

"What the hell happened here? What did you do to my Vases and Porcelains?" he asked. "the castle is a mess!"

"SHE DID IT!" Mizuki and Amore pointed Hikari.

Hikari sniffled. And Merak Sighed massaging his temples to relieve him from his headache.

"You three meet our new member her name is Asriel 'Duchess' Mizar Yonaka the sun Spirit. Show her around while I'll clean Hikari's Mess and dinner will be at 7:00 Pm" Meak said.

The three lead Asriel outside to have a tour. Outside.

"Your brother is really diligent." Asriel said.

"House chores are his hobby you may break anything just don't mess with his garden." Amore said.

"Why?" Asriel asked.

"Because if you did you'll have a taste of his Lashings, I really don't want that to happen because it really hurts." Mizuki said.

"Does he get angry?" Asriel asked.

"Not really he's patient enough to handle what things are just don't try to anger him." Amore said.

"He can be like a mommy sometimes." Hikari said while giggling.

At the hallway.

"_Achoo! Someone's talking about me." _Merak thought.

Back in the Garden. Asriel Blushed.

"The garden is so pretty." She said.

"You may pick flowers just don't take it up to the roots." Amore said.

From the castle.

"_WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE! GET OOUUTT!." Merak yelled._

_ 'CRASH THUMP THUD CRASH CRASH THUMP BANG CRASH CLICK CRASH THWACK THUMP THUD CRASH!'_

"_GET OOUUTT!" Merak yelled at the top of his lungs._

At the door Amore, Hikari, Mizuki and Asriel Blinked in front of them is a really messed up hallway.

"What just happened?" Asriel asked.

As if on cue the Rat ran out of the castle to escape its demise. At the living room.

"I HATE THAT THIIING!" Merak Yelled.

At the hallway the four sweat dropped. The next day the four was training with their partners while Merak watched from the hill. While watching.

"Merak I heard you Put up a lot of fight with a Mouse than your usual Mission targets." Giotto said.

Merak Blushed into an interesting shade of red.

"Who told you that?" He asked.

"Amore did." Giotto answered.

Vein popped at Merak's temples. Giotto Laughed.

"What so funny?" Merak asked.

"Oh nothing it's just that I'd never seen the day when you tried to get rid of that mouse screaming." Giotto said.

"Don't tell me it's Amore is it?" Merak asked.

Giotto nodded, another vein popped at Merak's temple. And Giotto inched away. At the training ground Demon Spades inched away when he saw Merak in a Sour look. Amore turned around and come face to face with an annoyed Sky Spirit.

"Ehehehe…I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Grr!" Merak Growled Making a Scary Face.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!" She apologized profusely.

She crawled up to Demon Spades.

"So Scary." She whimpered cuddling closer at Demon Spades.

Merak Glared at their direction. Demon Spades sweat Dropped and then.

"Maa, Merak – san you need to relax it's Natural for us to be scared of mice." Asari said.

Giotto Face Palmed, Demon Spades Sweat Dropped and Merak were shaking from Anger. Later at the Meeting room G Noticed that Amore had a Bump on the head and Asari got a Hand Print on his cheek.

"What happened?" He asked.

Merak glared at Giotto.

"You don't need to know." He said fearing Merak's wrath.

"What is the Meeting about?" Lampo asked lazily.

Merak stepped forward.

"One of my Agents reported that some people in Beijing China are disappearing, no one knows who's responsible for kidnapping this young people and what they want." Merak said.

Giotto, Hikari and Alaude can see Merak was anxious.

"Do you have strong feelings who they were?" Giotto asked.

Merak shook his head.

"I'm afraid no, the crystal haven't said anything to me yet. I'll try to ask if the crystal knew something about it." He said as he sighed.

Giotto understands him very well.

"Go rest for a while Merak, it had been a long day for you we'll talk about it later if you feel well." He smiles.

Merak Nodded and Left.

"I'll use one of the Guest rooms, if you need something just call." He said as he yawns.

He left the room with his charges. When Giotto and his Guardians are the only ones left.

"He's hiding something." Alaude said.

"Should we ask him?" Demon Spades asked.

Giotto shook his head.

"No, we shouldn't prod him any longer about it, it'll hurt him." He said. "You noticed it too, right Alaude? Even Hikari Noticed it too."

"Yes, I did. He's trying to hold it off." Alaude said.

When all of a sudden Hikari came she was crying.

"Please, don't Ask Onii-san about it, he is really hurt so bad about it. Even he knew something about the disappearance, please don't ask him." She sniffled.

Giotto sympathized Hikari and Most of all…his Guardian Spirit, he never knew what Merak felt, is Merak somehow connected to this people kidnapping young peoples? He stood in front of Hikari.

"We won't ask him." He said.

That time in the Guest room near at the corner. Inside Merak was writhing in pain.

"They're coming, they're gonna kill us all."Merak said in pain.

The black and white auras are for taking over fighting as Merak suffer from the pain it inflicts. Somewhere in the seashore a Tall dark shadow was standing at the boulder smirked.

"So he still have strength left, this will be fun." It said as he licks his lips and smirked evilly. "Soon he will be mine no matter what and no one is going to stand in my way. For now I'll let him go and nurture that power."

Then he laughed evilly, back in Vongola HQ. Giotto felt chills down his spine.

'_Something's bad is going to happen to Merak.'_ He thought.

Back in the guest room Merak was sleeping very peacefully, then a light Materialized beside his bed and touched Merak's face. The spirit has a sad look on its eyes.

"I'm so sorry for involving you and your friends on this war, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me young one." The Crystal Spirit said and planted a kiss on Merak's forehead. "Sleep well my Little Angel don't worry about everything I will protect you I promise."

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Please Review_

_**Sorry for the long wait, I really am busy doing my Part time jobs and I'm really doing the best I can to find way to continue this fanfic.**_


	6. NOTE

Yo! those who are interested to join I like to inform you guys that the 7 Spirits are complete, Since I'm a nice and considerate person I'll make exemptions to accept your ocs. but they will be the seconds of the Original Spirits or should I say their apprentice. please choose who will be their teachers.

Sincerely

Hypnosia


End file.
